The present invention relates generally to beverage makers and, more particularly, to beverage makers configured for use in transport vehicles to include commercial airplanes.
Traditionally, to brew coffee, coffee grounds are held in a filter. Hot water is dripped onto the coffee grounds, allowing the water to absorb the coffee flavor, and then the resulting coffee seeps through the filter into a serving container. It is critical that the water is heated properly.
Commercial transportation operators have traditionally provided hot beverages, such as coffee and tea, to their passengers. To that end, galleys of commercial carriers, such as commercial airlines, typically include a beverage maker. As with many components within a commercial aircraft, such beverage makers must be compact and yet provide robust operations.
In traditional designs for beverage makers, water is stored in a heating tank. The tank heats the entire volume of water to a desired temperature. Once heated, the water is released to initiate the brewing process. This can be a time-consuming process. Moreover, the tank can be relatively heavy and take up much-needed space.
It should therefore be appreciated that there remains a need for a beverage maker that addresses the aforementioned shortfalls. The present invention fulfills this need and others.